The present invention relates to a cash dispenser, ATM and the like of the type comprising: a safe for banknotes and valuables, an outer face, a dispensing duct for said banknotes and valuables, comprising a dispensing mouth opening on said outer face, an inner opening facing the inside of said safe, an elongated body defining a passage between said dispensing mouth and said inner opening, a conveying device, movable along said elongated body and suitable to convey said banknotes and valuables.